Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical apparatus that includes an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, a digital video camera, an interchangeable lens for digital single-lens reflex camera, and an observation apparatus, such as a binocular, a telescope, or a field scope. Particularly, the invention relates to an optical apparatus that is capable of retracting an optical element from an optical path.
Description of the Related Art
There is a proposed technique for reducing an effect due to a camera shake occurred at the time of taking an image by moving a correction lens, which is an optical element for image stabilization, in first and second directions that are perpendicular to an optical axis as an image stabilization device mounted in a digital still camera etc. (see to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2012-141401 (JP 2012-141401A)).
According to this proposed technique, a holding member holding the correction lens is moved in the first direction by a first guide unit, and is moved in the second direction by a second guide unit. Moreover, when a lens barrel is collapsed, the holding member is retracted from an optical path by a third guide unit that moves the holding member in a third direction that is perpendicular to the optical axis and a retracting position control cam, and another lens group is located in a space where the correction lens occupies at the time of shooting, which miniaturizes the image pickup apparatus.
Furthermore, there is a proposed technique for making a correction lens eccentric with respect to an optical axis by moving a first lens holding member and a second lens holding member in directions that are perpendicular to the optical axis under a condition where balls are nipped between a base member and the first lens holding member with energization force of extension springs (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 4781439 (JP 4781439B2).
However, JP 2012-141401A does not disclose and suggest measures to meet the situation where impact is applied from the outside to the image stabilization device.
On the other hand, the technique of JP 4781439B2 regulates the movement of the first lens holding member by covering a subject side of the first lens holding member in the optical axis direction with a magnetic detection holding member in order to prevent the balls from being off because impact applied to the first lens holding member from the outside extends the extension springs. However, if the subject side of the first lens holding member in the optical axis direction is covered with the magnetic detection holding member, the image stabilization device becomes large, which enlarges the lens barrel in the optical axis direction.